


Кровавый Шаман

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Sabrina the Teenage Witch
Genre: Art, Collage, Digital Art, Gen, Illustration, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: "...В те времена он любил носить рогатый шлем, заколдованный так, что вместо человека и враги, и союзники видели монстра с козлиной головой, в глазницах которой полыхало алое пламя."
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869403
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Кровавый Шаман

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фамилиар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769458) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat). 



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/73/7d/crS532TW_o.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Фамилиар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769458) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat)




End file.
